Stupid
by TheNibblet
Summary: How was it possible to love someone so much that you'd only just met?


Title: Stupid Author: Angela O'Connor E-Mail: fanged_drusilla@hotmail.com Pairing: AU Spike/Fred Rating: R Spoilers: None whatsoever. Distribution: Angelfire Buffy Rpers Guild website..anyone else who wants it, ask. Disclaimers: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, The WB, etc. Notes: Just another one of my girlish fantasies..lol Feedback: Pretty please?  
  
How was it possible to love someone so much that you'd only just met? Well..she wasn't sure if it was crystal clear, true love..but it was as close as it could possibly be. Fred had never been the kind of girl that men fell head over heels in love with. She wasn't what most would call beautiful, but that was okay. But how could you stay with a man who never really loved you in the first place, a man that called out someone else's name when he was in the throws of a climax or in the middle of a blissful dream?  
Fred knew that Spike was in the lab, fiddling with a few of the machines that she'd often found herself using. Heck, she'd known he'd be there from the minute she woke up, and that was exactly why she'd taken extra care to dress nicely and not look like a total dork. She wore a knee length black shirt, white cotton button up shirt over a light blue tank top, and nice black shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, as it sometimes was. She wore no make-up, and her glasses were pushed up on the bridge of her nose. Cute was the word he'd once used to describe her glasses. Ha, they had once been anything BUT cute to her.  
She remained at the door to the lab, just watching him quietly, sighing as he moved around a bit, annoying some of the labworkers. How could she have done the one thing she'd promised herself she'd never do? After Charles had ended things with her..well, things had just never been the same. After a good dose of drinking and crying, she'd sworn she'd never fall in love. And yet, her she was, desperately falling for the bleached blonde vampire that was practically the bane of Angel's existence.  
  
*~Night, lift up the shades, Let in the brilliant light of morning, But steady there now, For I am weak and starving for mercy..~*  
  
Fred felt her heart flutter like a caged bird in her chest as Spike turned, his cobalt blue gaze falling on her face. She blushed and looked down as his lips curved upward into a grin, flashing that infamous pearly white smile at her. She now wished that she had left her hair down, because if she had, she could hide her blushing face behind the curtain it provided. Spike walked over to her, giving her a once over with his eyes.  
"All dressed up and nowhere to go, pet?"  
Fred opened her mouth to speak, but only a slight squeak came out. Blushing an even deeper red, she looked down.  
"I'm not dressed up.." She started to protest, but paused when she noticed the look in his eyes was no longer the joking glint that they normally carried. Now they were intense, giving her the impression that they were peering into her soul and sifting through every secret she had, even those that had been buried for a good long while.  
"Yeah, I think you are.." She shivered as he lowered his mouth to her ear, his lips brushing her skin as he whispered, "Don't get too attached to the pretty clothes, luv..you won't be wearing them for long."  
  
*~Sleep has left me alone, To carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong, It's all I can do to hang on, To keep me from falling, Into old familiar shores..~*  
  
"I-" But she was cut off as he brushed his lips over hers, dragging her away from the door and into her office, locking the door behind them. She started backing away from him, stopping when she felt the back of her legs brush the desk. His eyes were locked on her, once again travelling down her body, then rising back to meet her own gaze. Blue on brown.  
"You're bloody beautiful." He murmered, moving towards her. Spike distinctly reminded her of a cat when he moved, a large tiger stalking it's prey..but that probably wasn't the best comparison for this kind of thing. She remained silent as he stepped up infront of her, planting a bruising kiss on her lips. She paused, and for once the kiss was one sided, for she had no intention to reciprocate.  
"Spike..this..this can't happen again.." She protested, biting her lip as she looked down, eyes locking on his chest, certainly not where she wanted them to go. He tilted her chin up, gazing into her eyes again. He looked as if he were about to speak, but simply leaned forward, pressing kisses along her jaw. She groaned, closing her eyes, fighting the wave of pleasure that flowed through her body. She was determined not to give in to this time..she knew that this had to stop. He didn't love her, and she wanted desperatly to deny all she felt for him. But she couldn't lie to him..she wanted to *so* badly, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Opening her eyes only to find that he was watching her face again, she threw caution to the wind and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him to her and crushing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.  
  
*~How stupid could I be, A simpleton could see, That you're no good for me, But you're the only one I see~*  
  
Smirking a bit against her lips, he returned the kiss, searching out the hidden depths of her mouth with his tongue as she groaned her happiness at this action. She met him halfway, her tongue doing battle with his for dominance. She tried to block out all the thoughts in her mind, all the things telling her that this way wrong and it *had* to stop. How could it possibly have to stop when it felt so nice?  
He pulled away, catching her bottom lip between his before moving down to her neck again, pressing his lips to the skin he found there and just remaining that way for a few moments before placing a bite there, not anywhere near hard enough to leave evidence that it had been there. She threw her head back, groaning lightly. It felt so nice..why wouldn't he stop? Things were going to go way too far. They always did. If only he had been ugly and unbearably obnoxious. How could something dead be so sweet and beautiful? She knew that beautiful wasn't a word often used to describe men, but it was true. He was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. And the things he could make her feel! She knew it was unfair, seeing as how Charles hadn't had so many years to..practice..but, there was still no comparison between the two. At least she had felt love radiating from Charles. There was nothing for her from Spike. Only his cold skin on her overheated skin, and lust for someone who was on another continent.  
  
*~Love has made me a fool, Set me on fire and watched as I floundered, Unable to speak, Except to cry out and wait for your answer~*  
  
"Pet..going to just flop around like a dead fish?" He asked, and she knew the question wasn't intended to hurt her. He was frustrated..it wasn't as if she didn't know that feeling.  
"I'm just getting started." She said, attempting a sultry tone, but coming off like a little girl with her hand stuck in the cookie jar. She leaned forward, kissing him again, the passion mounting as he lifted her and sat her on the edge of the desk. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he lowered his hands to her knees, spreading her legs and stepping between them. A moan escaped her lips and she blushed, face turning red. The sound that broke the silent "forced" Spike to smirk, grinding his hips against hers as he deepened the kiss. Fred moaned again, only this time it came out as more of a squeak. He lifted his hands to her shirt, beginning to unbutton it. Her eyes shot wide open and she grabbed his hands, shaking her head.  
"Spike..I.."  
He kissed her, leaning his forehead against hers. "It's alright, pet..we've done this before." He said, taking her button up top off and pulling the tank top off, surprised when he found no bra underneath.  
"I know, it's just.."  
"We're not doing anything wrong." He assured her, searching for her permission with his eyes as he dropped his hands to her hips, hooking his thumbs into her skirt and underwear. She bit her lip, paused, then nodded.  
  
*~But you'll come around in your time, Speaking of fabulous places, Create an oasis, It dries up as soon as you're gone, You leave me here burning, In this desert without you..~*  
  
Once he'd gotten them off and he'd taken off his own clothes, he picked her up and laid her on the floor, positioning himself. He thrusted up into her in one quick movement, immediatly beginning to move within her. She squinted her eyes tight together, giving in to the emotions overtaking her.  
Spike reached his peak soon enough, bringing her with him. She listening closely, hoping that for once, her name would be on his lips..  
"Buffy!" He cried out, collapsing on top of her. Fred, not Buffy. Not the woman he loved. Not the woman he wanted. Just Fred. He groaned and fell asleep nearly immediatly, curled up next to her. Fred cried silently for awhile, eyes on him until she let herself close them.  
  
*~How stupid could I be, A simpleton could see, That you're no good for me, But you're the only one I see..~*  
  
Spike slowly sat up, having never really fallen asleep. His eyes lingered on the face of the girl, and when her breath had slowed and deepened, he bit his lip. He kissed her forehead, and finally let the words out. "I love you."  
  
*~Everything changes, Everything falls apart, Can't stop to feel myself losing control, But deep in my senses I know.~* 


End file.
